Death Battle Fanon Wiki Staff Rules and Guidelines
This page contains all Rules and Guidelines that are relevant to the Death Battle Fanon Wiki staff team. If you have any questions regarding these Rules and Guidelines please contact Big the cat 10, Shadow7615, Withersoul 235 or Commander Ghost on their message walls or on Discord. Some Rules and Guidelines only apply to particular staff members. If this is the case, there will be a section at the bottom of the rule stating "Said Rule only applies to (Insert staff position)". If there isn't a section stating this, the Rule will apply to all staff members. Staff Rules and Guidelines 1. When giving out Warnings and Cease and Desists (C&Ds), please do not be rude to the users your sending the messages to, while you may be frustrated with said users, being rude to them ultimately makes the situation worse. * Staff Members are allowed to use bold text to emphasize their messages but try not to get carried away with using it either. 2. DO NOT use any swear words, sexist, racist or disabilist terms to insult users in your Warnings/C&Ds, pretty self explanatory. 3. When giving out punishments try and treat all users equally, don’t let users off punishments even if there one of your closest friends but don’t give out extremely harsh punishments just because you particularly dislike a certain user. 4. Please only give out Notices, Warnings and C&D’s that concern your position. To clarify, Chat Mods can only give out Warnings for incidents that occurred in chat if no other staff member was there to deal with said incident, Superintendents can give out Warnings regarding the two previously mentioned types of incidents. Discussion Mods can give out Warnings for inappropriate comments, Content Mods can give them out for fights that are below the 500 word requirements, for using blacklisted characters, and any vandalised pages and Operators can give out Warnings regarding any incidents in Chat and any of the Content Mod related incidents. General Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrats can give out Warnings for any of said situations but cannot give out any Warnings to other Staff Members even if they are lower-ranking Moderators, only Deputy Head Bureaucrats and the Head Bureaucrat have the authority to do this. * If a Notice, Warning or C&D needs to be urgently sent to a particular user and an appropriate member of staff isn't available to send said message, another member of staff can then send the Notice, Warning or C&D on their behalf, even if said message isn't relevant to their position (e.g. a Discussion Mod could give out a Warning regarding a page that violates the Rules and Guidelines if there are no Content Mods, Overall Moderators, Admins or Bureaucrats available to give out said Warning). 5. In terms of giving out Warnings for stomp comments and highly inaccurate battles please do not give your opinion on the particular matchup as it is not appropriate to include them in said Warnings. 6. When you first log on to the wiki it is highly recommended that you check through Wiki Activity along with the contributions of all new users (If you do not know where to find the new users' profiles, you can find a list of them on this wiki's Community page) and send out any relevant Warnings/Cease and Desists to said users depending on the nature of their offence and whether or not it concerns your postion or report them on the Rule Violation Report, as this will allow any trolls or sockpuppets to be dealt with more quickly and will also allow any malicious edits they may make to be reverted more easily. This check doesn't have to be extremely through and shouldn't take more than 10-15 minutes at the most. * Said guideline doesn't apply to Chat Mods. 7. Try to refrain from deleting a page unless it is extremely disorganized (ex. It has no headers and the research is very sloppy) or is a troll page (ex. Penis). If a page is slightly disorganized (ex. Boomstick's text isn't in bold and it doesn't have a proper Interlude) send the author a message about their page and give them tips on how to improve it and if they haven't improved it 2 weeks after you have sent them said message then the page can be deleted. * This doesn't apply to OC pages that have a Mary Sue Limits Score of 40 or more, any pages with said score can just be deleted since they violate Rule 18. ** Said rule only applies to Content Mods, Operators, General Moderators and Admins. 8. If a user requests for you to delete a comment or a chain of comments please only do so if the comments in question go against the Rules and Guidelines or are “delete” comments. While some requests to remove comments from a page may seem reasonable, the staff team’s ability to delete comments could lead to some users taking advantage of the ability and constantly requesting that particular comments that don’t go against the Rules and Guidelines be removed just because they dislike them. * To be clear staff members are allowed to delete their own comments if they desire to, but this ability shouldn’t be taken for granted. ** This guideline only applies to Discussion Mods, General Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrats. 9. It is recommended that all staff members create accounts for other websites (e.g. Discord, FanFiction.net, etc) to better communicate with fellow staff members. 10. When contacting the Head Bureaucrat via message wall, it is highly recommended that you always do so on your own correspondence thread as they are meant to act as places where you contact the Head Bureaucrat about any wiki-related matters and the creation of other separate threads for different topics just undermines the purpose of the correspondence threads. * It should be noted that staff members will not punished if they contact the Head Admin via message wall outside of their correspondence thread accidentally, if this happens they will just be directed to their correspondence thread and told that they should use it instead when contacting the Head Bureaucrat in the future. However if a staff member continually contacts the Head Bureaucrat outside of their correspondence thread despite being notified about it in the past they will be given a Cease and Desist and punished if necessary. 11. If any staff member is completely inactive for around 3 months a Notice will be given to said staff member telling them that there position will be removed if they do not resume their activity, if the staff member is still inactive after 4 months their position will be removed. * This does not apply if the staff member creates a thread, blog or notifies a senior member of staff regarding the reason of their inactivity however if they are still inactive after the time they are due to return to their duties, this process will still be applied and the staff member will be demoted if necessary. If any of these rules aren’t severely broken a Notice will be given by a Deputy Head Bureaucrat or the Head Bureaucrat on the staff member’s message wall politely talking to the user about their actions and reminding them of these rules. However, if any of these rules are severely broken a Warning will be given to the staff member, if the staff member continues with their behaviour another Warning will be given, if their behaviour still continues the staff member will then be demoted and blocked if deemed necessary. Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Help